This project is to enable nurses throughout the state of Oregon easy access to current health information. By providing a collection of nursing textbooks through the Internet, nurses will be able to have clinical questions answered without relying on possibly outdated texts in their personal libraries. 57% of the nurses in Oregon live in rural areas which have limited access to current health information. The Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) would purchase the Lippincott/Springhouse Nursing Collection from Ovid Technologies and provide access to all nurses licensed in Oregon. Usage would then be studied, and if there is sufficient usage and interest in the collection, the OHSU Library and the Oregon State Board of Nursing would work with other nursing groups in Oregon to request state funds to provide continuing access to the resource. Usage would be assessed by usage statistics provided by Ovid and interest would be assessed by a survey. The collection would be advertised through articles in state nursing newsletters and training would be provided to nurses at conferences and conventions throughout the state.